


Intrépido

by Pandora_Von_Christ



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ
Summary: Intrépido, pero a su lado eras más suave que el agua que fluye bajo el casco de tu barco.(Traducción).





	Intrépido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fearless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665166) by [peacefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog). 



> Quiero agradecer a peacefrog por permitirme realizar esta traducción.

Intrépido ante la muerte, un rey conquistando mares. Lodo en tu cabello, sangre secándose en tus dientes, una sensación para la que no tienes nombre resonando entre tendones, carne y hueso.

Esto es lo que eres: algo desordenado, endurecido y oscuro. Hachas sucias y sacrificio, una ofrenda a los dioses.

Intrépido, pero a su lado eras más suave que el agua que fluye bajo el casco de tu barco.

Fascinado, cada parte de él es un secreto, un mapa del tesoro, una epifanía. Su fe, sus manos, la suave curva de sus labios a la luz del fuego, el ruido de su pulso bajo las yemas de tus dedos.

Intrépido, porque la muerte no es el fin.

Dolorido, porque la eternidad sin él cierta es.

Su cruz, un pesado recuerdo contra tu piel. Su ausencia algo tangible, monstruoso; todo dientes, garras y tormento.

Rasuras tu cabello y cada día crece nuevamente, un enfadado recuerdo de tu pérdida.

Rasuras tu cabello, sangre fluye a través de tus párpados, la oración del Señor cantando de la hoja con cada pasada.

Rasuras tu cabello para poder usarlo como un sudario, un velo de duelo, una pira construida sobre tu piel.

Intrépido, pero estás destinado a la cenizas y él se ha convertido en tierra.

Intrépido, aunque te enterrarías en el suelo, tallarías un espacio a su lado en la tierra, escondido de los dioses, un extraño a todo lo que siempre has conocido, si esto significa una eternidad con el calor de sus manos en las tuyas.

Intrépido, pero orando a su Señor en un silencio desesperado. Mendigo, harapiento, solo. Un pagano con Cristo pesado en su cuello. Un rey que despedazaría su trono por un día más; por una hora más; por una conversación más, juntos.


End file.
